


Voicemail

by Eli_The_Science_Guy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Voice Kink, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_The_Science_Guy/pseuds/Eli_The_Science_Guy
Summary: Yuri gets a drunk voicemail from Otabek. Things happen.





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. Please don't be too harsh with comments.

A loud ringing abused his tired ears. Yuri rolled over to grab his ringing cell off his night stand.

'Otabek', the letters assaulted his vision. He looked toward the top of the screen. 2:00. Two fucking AM?! Why was Beka calling at two in the morning.

The screen went black. He must have hung up. Yuri contemplated just going back to sleep. But he decided to call back since he was already awake.

He turned on the phone again. His eyes slowly dilated, getting used to the phone's brightness. A small notification poped up reading one new voicemail. Beka never left voicemails. What was he doing leaving one at two?

He swiped open the phone, quickly typing in the password, Potya. He hit the phone icon finding Otabek's missed call and pressed the play button on the message.

"Yuuuuuuuuuura!" Beka's voice was loud and slurred. Was he drunk? He usually was so calm and confident. He sounded so... Hot. His voice was almost a fucking moan.

He replayed the voicemail, turning the volume as loud as it would go. His phone's shitty speakers making Beka's voice a little crackled. Otabek's voice still rang off the walls.

He felt himself get half hard in his sleep pants. He silenced the phone. This was wrong. Beka was his friend. His best friend. His only friend for fucks sake!

He went to press the delete message button. Instead his finger bumped the play button and Otabek's sweet voice found his flushed ears again.

He kicked the blankets off his body. It was too damn hot for them. He felt his bare nipples perk up at the cool air. He cursed himself for not wearing a shirt to bed.

He gave up. He toyed with one of his nipples, groaning at the sensation. He pressed play on the voicemail again.

"Yuuuuuuuuura!" Beka's voice sounded throughout the room. He grew harder.

His hand inched from his nipple towards his cock. It grew harder at the though of Otabek pressing him into the mattress.

His hand brushed his cock imagining Beka touching him. He slowly stroked himself. He saw Beka slowly stroking him instead. Stroking the shaft, teasing the tip, rolling his balls.

He inched his hand lower. Teasing his opening he moaned. Yuri opened his eyes that he didn't realize he closed, reaching to his bedside table grabbing the lube.

He popped the cap and smeared some on his fingers. Warming the lube he started teasing the little ring of muscles.

He slowly pushed a slender finger inside himself. He thought about Beka pushing a thick slightly calloused finger so deep.

Thrusting his finger in and out he slipped a second in. He curled them like he had read about online, searching for that spot.

He arched his back and came hard when he found that small ball of nerves. "Beka. Beka please!" He moaned. 

His phone suddenly rang again. Shit it was Otabek. What now?


End file.
